Legion
"We are Legion."- Legion. Legion is a villain in the KND: Universe. His real name is unknown. He suffers DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), a personality disorder causing the man known as Legion to be split into three separate personalities. History KND: Universe Legion's first debut as a KND villain took place several months before the events of Operation: Z.E.R.O.. Legion had developed his nightmare toxin and aimed to add it to soda at a soda factory. The Prospectors were the ones to respond, the ensuing battle resulted in most of the Prospectors at the time having to face their ultimate fears. Legion had injected one operative with enough of his toxin to kill him. One operative had received the same amount of toxin injected into his body but pushed on through and defeated Legion. Legion appeared in the KND: Universe, making a cameo near the end of KND: Civil War, escaping from the Arctic Prison. In the story KND: Legion's Shadow, Legion appears as the main antagonist in the story. Legion first attacks a port in Virginia, using the last of his nightmare toxin, manages to steal more chemicals needed to create his toxin. During his incarceration in the Arctic Prison, Legion had modified his toxin's formula, making it ten times as real and in need of a new antidote. Legion is later killed when Benedict Uno sends him a package with a bomb. Firstborn Saga Through unknown circumstances, Legion appears to be a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, for he was attacking the Moonbase with the many other villains in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. During the "Calling All Heroes" segment, The Brain sent Legion and Phobia to attack Katie, in which they successfully defeated her. During the final battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, after failing to poison Jar Jar Blinks with the nightmare toxin, Jar Jar performs a "Shuper Duper Gungan Kick" on Legion, totally destroying his head and killing him. Sometime after the battle, when the arena's cleared out, Jar Jar sneaks back into the arena and hugs Legion's dead body, saying that he "can't stay mad at him". He then whispers that he'll "take this home with him" and cackles before running off with the body. When the elemental benders go to officially meet The Chronicler, Mandy has to battle a Guardian Fear Spirit that bares a resemblance to Legion, and even wielded nightmare syringes. Nextgen Series 20 years later, Jar Jar makes several cameos in which he's still with Legion's body. In Operation: MASKED, Cheren stumbles upon a secret cave hideaway in the Cursed Hillside, with tanks of what looks like Nightmare Toxin, and an unconscious pirate asleep on the other side. When Cheren draws closer, the pirate shoots awake and screams before dying. While it wasn't confirmed, the hideout likely belonged to Termina's Legion. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Legion was revealed to've become an Arrancar Hollow, having joined Hans' little gang to take over Arendelle Ruins, Glacia. Legion battles George King when Sector IC tries to thwart them, in which his toxins fail due to George's Future Sight, as he saw the outcome of the battle. George freezes Legion in time and injects him with his own toxins, giving Legion the vision of Jar Jar sleeping with his dead body. Legion freezes in fear because of this. Personality Legion suffers from DID, a mental disorder caused by sever trauma, causing Legion to shift between three personalities. Legion's personalities shift between Calm, where he has the ability to function properly, Anger, where he goes beserk and can't control his actions, and Insane, the more dominant personality where Legion's insanity reaches its peak. While his Insane personality is in control, Legion is a psychopath who inherits the Calm personalities expertise in chemistry and uses his knowledge to exacted his insane schemes. Abilities Legion's main weapon is a nightmare toxin administered through a specialized gauntlet with five syringe's attached. With these, he can inject the toxin into a person and induce visions of their greatest fear, making them so afraid to a point where they even die. Stories He's Appeared In *KND: Civil War (cameo) *KND: Legion's Shadow *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: SCARY (body) *Operation: FROST (body) *Operation: MASKED (reference) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Mark 5:9 *Legion is based off of Batman: Arkham Asylum's version of Scarecrow. *In the story 'Through Glass', Legion was first mentioned. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Deceased Characters Category:Convicted Category:Spirits Category:BOE Members